Suspended ceilings are prevalent in many industrial and commercial buildings as they permit building systems to be installed above the ceiling and allow for easy access to these systems in the event they need to be serviced. Suspended ceiling systems typically include some sort of inverted “T” shaped metal track on which the ceiling panels rest and are supported. As these metal tracks are relatively rigid, it is convenient to hang various light-weight objects from them. Base stations or access points associated with a wireless LAN are often hung from or mounted to the downward side of the metal tracks of suspended ceilings in order to optimize their effectiveness in the wireless LAN. During or subsequent to the initial installation of the access point into a wireless LAN, it is advantageous to be able to easily mount the access point to the metal track and to be able to easily move the access point around on the metal track from one location to another in order to determine the optimal location from which the access point can operate.